


Without a Word

by Heliya



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Hidden Feelings, M/M, One Shot, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliya/pseuds/Heliya
Summary: For a moment they stood in silence. Thanatos looked at him thoughtfully. His eyes never revealed his thoughts. But after all these years Zagreus knew him, he could read his body language. Surprised he noted not only disappointment but grief in him._______Zagreus is trying to escape the Underworld once more. But this time an old friend appears he didn't expect.A little One Shot about Zagreus and Thanatos meeting after a long time.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Without a Word

It was not his first attempt to escape the underworld, but this was the first time he made it beyond the flooded plains of Asphodel. He saw the glowing fields of Elysium, the promise of the overworld floated in the air. The promise to finally leave this prison. But it was just a dream after all.

The Prince of the Underworld hid behind a stone pillar. The clear water of Lethe flowed beside of him. It would be easy to drink from it, leaving all the things behind that he didn’t want to know anymore. But it wouldn’t heal him. Maybe he would earn some years of peace. Sooner or later he would pursue the same path as he did now. Everything led him to this point. To this never ending search.

He heard the Exalted roaming around the room, searching for him to send him back to the House of Hades. Back to his father. He could see his sneer before his inner eye. A smirk appeared on his lips. “This will not stop me from trying it again. I will find her, father.”

Blood dripped from his wounded arm. He couldn’t hold his sword upright any longer. But he wouldn’t let him win without a fight. Zagreus tightened the grip around the hilt and leaped up to his feet. “Come and get me!” He dashed forward up to a group of longspears. Blood rushed through his ears, leaving a dizzy feeling behind.

The Exalted raised their spears, waiting for the young prince to rush into his doom. With a green flash the foes disappeared in a cloud of dust. Zagreus abruptly stopped and stared at the man who was standing in front of him now in disbelief. 

The man lowered his scythe and turned around. 

The prince couldn’t believe his eyes. It felt like years since he looked into the bright yellow eyes of his friend. His ashen hair was longer than the last time he had seen him. But his stern face was the same as it ever was.

“Than!” He lowered his sword and the hint of a smile appeared in the corner of his lips.

“So it is true. You are trying to escape the Underworld.” Thanatos voice was sharp. He didn’t have to say how disappointed he was. Zagreus knew. Before he even tried to escape he knew that Thanatos wouldn’t like it. It didn’t stop him from trying. But seeing his face again, feeling his disappointment, it hit him way harder than he thought.

“Yes. I think it’s just a matter of time. I will leave the Underworld behind”, he answered. His heart felt heavy, but he didn’t break the eye contact. Nobody would dissuade him from escaping. It was too important. Maybe it was his fate.

“What are you expecting of this mess? Your place is in the underworld. You are your father’s son. Don’t you see what you are doing to your family? Your friends? Did you ever think about Nyx?” The God of Death was clearly upset. Of course Zagreus had thought about them. He knew what he left when he started to escape the underworld. But it was Nyx herself who encouraged him. She understood. She knew why it was important to him. Why it was important to her. 

“Than, please. You know why I have to go. I thought you would understand. Why I can’t stay there. It’s not my place to be. I... I have to find her. I want to know who I really am.” The prince lowered his gaze. The blood on his arm dried slowly, but the pain didn’t vanish.

For a moment they stood in silence. Thanatos looked at him thoughtfully. His eyes never revealed his thoughts. But after all these years Zagreus knew him, he could read his body language. Surprised he noted not only disappointment but grief in him.

“You left without a word, Zagreus. If you thought I would understand, why didn’t you say something?” There was a bitterness in his words the prince had never heard before. It filled his heart with sorrow. But he couldn’t make the things unhappen. He couldn’t go back.

“I... I’m sorry”, Zagreus whispered and took a step towards the God of Death. “I didn’t want to burden you. It had nothing to with you.”

“Nothing to do with me?”, Thanatos recurred and let out a small huff. “I see. Then all I can do is to bid you godspeed, I think. Goodbye, Zagreus.” He disappeared in a green light and left the confused prince behind.

For a moment he didn’t move as if Thanatos would return if he waited long enough. He let out a small sight and raised his sword once again. “We will meet again, Thanatos. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Hades. Still trying to find out how to write these two.


End file.
